


Toil and Trouble

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Felicity is everything, Hecate useless lesbian Hardbroom, Mildred and Enid protecting Felicity, Useless Lesbians, i love my gay babies, she must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Based off of a Tumblr post "Little queer witches at miss cackles academy slumped in a hallway, bawling their eyes out because some bullies have teased them about being gay, and they see hecate hardbroom coming over to them and they think “ohhhh shit, just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse” but then hecate fucking softbroom sits down next to the and puts an arm around their shoulder and comforts them AND THEN SENDS HER LESBIAN WRATH UPON THE STUDENT THAT WAS BEING A HOMOPHOBIC BULLY." I did my take on this with Hecate Hardbroom being more of a Hardbroom version and also Enid being her sweet over protective self to Felicity and Mildred.





	Toil and Trouble

Enid’s always getting them into trouble because of her temper, Mildred’s always getting them into trouble because she’s clumsy, Maud is trying to keep them alive, and Felicity spends her days gushing over any and every witch in site. It’s what they do. Just like how Ethel is always making Mildred out to be the bad guy. It’s the role they all play and Mildred is fine with that. 

Except this time Enid might get all five of them into actual, kicked out of Cackle’s level, trouble. Felicity is sitting there in the hallway crying and Mildred is wrapping her arms tighter and tighter around the small girls frame. “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can break their face Felicity,” is all Enid keeps saying different versions of. 

“No one is breaking anyone’s face,” Ethel and Maud say in unison. They look at each other, irritation evident on their faces. 

Mildred just holds her a little longer and says, “Just tell me what happened Felicity. I’ve got you.” 

Felicity sniffles and says, “Erica Edwards said some really bad things about me and you and Ms. Pentangle. Why would anyone ever say bad things about Ms. Pentangle? She’s the most amazing person Millie. Why would they say those things?” Felicity holds tight to Mildred’s dress, her fingers pressing the fabric tighter between them. 

“That’s it!” Enid says. “I’ll break her, you know. I can break her. Maud find me a spell or a potion so I can break her nose into a million little pieces.” Enid keeps pacing the hallway. Ethel and Maud stand flat against the wall and Mildred and Felicity sit against the cold stone. 

“I swear Enid,” Maud whispers under her breath, arms crossed. 

“Oh do stop crying,” Ethel whines. 

“Oh Felicity we love you and Ms. Pentangle no matter what, it doesn’t matter what those witches say.” Mildred runs a hand along one of Felicity’s braids. “It’ll be fine. I’m here Felicity. We’re all here.”

“Well I’m quite tired of you f-“ Ethel doesn’t finish her sentence. She’s staring off behind Enid and all the girls turn to look.There stands Ms. Hardbroom, her hands poised in front of her. 

“What is happening here,” she says slowly. Felicity attempts to wipe away all traces of tears and her and Mildred scramble to their feet. Mildred’s arm falls to wrap around Felicity’s waist. The five of them start to speak at once.

“It was all Mildred’s fault.”

“We just wanted to comfort Felicity is all Ms. Hardbroom.”

“We aren’t late for a class are we?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Hardbroom I don’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“It was all Erica Edwards, that stupid little witch. I’ll break her nose for talking bout Felicity and Mildred and Ms. Pentangle.”

They all speak but Enid’s words seem to reach Ms. Hardbroom the most. “What about Ms. Pentangle,” the words drip from her lips. 

“She said some nasty things about me and Felicity,” Mildred pauses a moment. “And Ms. Pentangle too.”

“I WON’T HEAR OF IT.” Ms. Hardbroom booms and her voice seethes with anger and the girls are terrified. Felicity starts crying again, Mildred holds her tighter against herself. Maud takes a step back and Ethel’s eyebrows scrunch together. 

Enid however, Enid will be the death of them all. “You can’t blame us for this. We didn’t do nothing. I’ll protect my friends at all costs Ms. Hardbroom you can be sure of that.”

Except Ms. Hardbroom is still fuming when she says, “I wasn’t speaking of the five of you. I was speaking of Erica Edwards. I will not have someone badmouthing Ms. Pentangle, or I suppose you lot either. She’ll be sent away from Cackle’s immediately. I won’t hear of such a thing. Especially not about Ms. Pentangle. Over my dead body.”

“All right HB, a little bit over passionate aren’t we,” Enid whispers under her breath. Felicity is smiling now and snuggling against Mildred. Ms. Hardbroom transfers away and the girls are left to thank the heavens for Ms. Hardbroom. Mildred smiles down at Felicity who smiles back up at her. 

Ethel rolls her eyes and says, “I’d like to keep my lunch down and the two of you making eyes at each other isn’t helping.” She huffs and storms off.

Enid snickers and Maud crosses her arms. “If we don’t get going we might all be late for potions class, which is supposed to start in 15 minutes.”

Enid smiles at Maud and says; “I don’t think we’re having potions class today.” Before Mildred, Felicity, or Maud can ask why Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle walk past the corridor. 

Ms. Hardbroom speaks in a very hushed voice, “Well if I had it my way she’d never be allowed to step foot in this school again.”

Ms. Cackle is shaking her head saying, “If you had it your way she’d have her powers stripped from her.” Ms. Hardbroom glares a bit. Then Ms. Cackle continues, “I can’t expel every witch at the school who said a bad thing about your girlfriend.”

Mildred’s eyes go wide and Ms. Hardbroom eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Pippa is not my gi-”

“Oh don’t lie to me Hecate. You’ve never been very good at it anyway.”

Ms. Hardbroom shakes her head and says, “All right then. But we must come up with some sort of punishment for such foul language unbecoming of a young witch.” 

The girls all turn to each other and Felicity is smiling so big, head resting on Mildred’s shoulder. They wouldn’t be having Potions today after all. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's hours later when Mildred and Felicity are swinging their hands between them in the hallway and they run into a very flustered Ms. Pentangle. 

"Girls you haven't seen Ms. Hardbroom by chance have you?" She looks like she's about to burst and Felicity is giddy with happiness at seeing her favorite headmistress.

"Oh! Ms. Pentangle! I do believe she was in her potions classroom last we saw her. I absolutely adore your dress and cloak Ms. Pentangle." Felicity could probably keep going and Mildred could just listen to her all day long but Ms. Hardbroom then appears behind them.

Ms. Pentangle jumps a bit and says, "You know I hate when you do that."

Ms. Hardbroom raises an eyebrow and says, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Ms. Pentangle."

Mildred pulls Felicity and herself out from between the two witches just as Ms. Pentangle replies. "Oh Hecate I heard from Ada you'd defended my honor and I just wanted to properly thank you."

Mildred wants to look away as does Felicity. They know they should, but they can't. And as Ms. Pentangle rushes forward to put her arms around Ms. Hardbroom's shoulders and place a kiss square on her mouth the three of them ,who aren't Ms. Pentangle, blush profusely. 

Felicity still blushing whispers, "Does that mean I'm supposed to thank you for defending my honor?" She doesn't give Mildred time to respond, just presses a small kiss to her cheek and pulls her away. 

Ms. Hardbroom watches them leave and turns back to Ms. Pentangle. She arches an eyebrow and practically rolls her eyes as she says, "You couldn't have at least waited until they were gone?"

She smiles and says, "Now what would be the fun in being your girlfriend Hecate if I can't even make you blush in front of your students. Besides that was nothing, wait till I kiss you when we are alone."

Pippa crooks a finger at Hecate to come closer and pulls her in for another kiss. This one much less chaste and Pippa is wrapping her arms around Hecate's neck, pressing her fingers into Hecate's hair. And Hecate's hands come to rest on Pippa's waist. 

Hecate breathes when they part and whispers, "I can't tell you how grateful I am for having defended your honor."

Pippa laughs as she transfers them to Hecate's sitting room, "Neither can I," she says.


End file.
